


Secrets and Shadows

by Fireflyoflight



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Justice Leage/Teen Titan team up, Manhunt for a traitor, Multi, Revenge, The Robins all have Daddy Issues, Unacknowledged PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflyoflight/pseuds/Fireflyoflight
Summary: The Titans have been betrayed.The Justice League and Titans are forced to work together to find a traitor before it's too late. On the way, Nightwing (Dick Grayson) is forced to deal with demons from his past and finally come to terms with his volatile relationship with not only Batman but his dead foster brother, Jason Todd as well. Meanwhile, Kid Flash (Wally West) teams up with reporter Linda Park to find his missing girlfriend before it's too late. However, no one is who they say they are and everyone--even (especially) the people closest to them, all have their own agendas and goals.





	Secrets and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes elements from the early 2000s Teen Titans animated show, the 90s animated Batman/Superman shows, Justice League, and even Young Justice. However, this is 90% original (mostly because I never got around to finish Young Justice, but that's not important). I currently have no internet so I can't update as often as I would like but I will try to update if not every week then every other week on my days off. Constructive criticism is more than welcome and I hope you all enjoy what I have created.
> 
> Of course, any characters you recognize belong to their creators, not me.

O N E

            One, two, three. One, two, three. Dick moved nimbly through the obstacle course counting steps. One, two, three. One, two, three. His heart beat in rhythm to his footsteps. Batman stood stonily a few feet away watching him. Robin and Batgirl stood on either side. _Don’t think about them_ , Dick told himself. _Don’t let them distract you._ He swooped underneath an oncoming obstacle and rolled forward to dodge another. Time, time, he was wasting too much time! He had been running through these exercises all day and he was exhausted. If he was too slow, he would be forced to do this again. He didn’t think he could make it. He moved quickly then dove forward to reach the end of the course. He collapsed to his knees and gasped for air. Babs started to clap but then stopped almost immediately. Dick slowly looked up to the upper level. Babs gave him an awkward smile, but Dick was more concerned with Bruce. He waited in silent agony before his mentor finally spoke.

 

            “Again.”

 

            “Again?” Barbara echoed. “He’s already done it three times!”

 

            “Apparently, three wasn’t enough. Again, Robin.”

 

            Dick stood up and walked to the beginning of the obstacle course again. His heart pounded like a drum as his lungs burned. He tried to ignore his weak trembling knees. Again? He was going to fail again. Bruce wanted him to do it faster, but three times was all Dick had in him without food and rest. His stomach gnawed at the thought of food. He had eaten breakfast at 4 AM that morning but his punishment for being slow meant no breaks and no lunch. It was already 4:30. If he failed again, he’d go without supper too. _Please let me do this_ , he begged.

 

            “Dick, stop.” Jason swooped effortlessly over the railing and walked over to Dick. He grabbed the younger boy and lead him over to the stairs so Dick could sit. “This is bullshit, Bruce, and you know it.”

 

            “Jason.” Barbara’s voice had a tinge of worry as she looked over at Bruce. She had left Bruce’s side and was handing Dick an icy cold bottle of water. They knew what was going to happen next. Jason and Bruce were always going at it. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped.

 

 

            Jason was two years older than Dick and a year older than Babs. Like Dick, he had been taken in by Bruce at a young age. Bruce had trained both boys to become Robin, Batman’s faithful sidekick. The bad guys never seemed to notice that they were two completely different people. Bruce always made sure that both Robins were never in the same place. Dick was always in Gotham while Jason was always away with the Justice League’s covert specialist group. If it wasn’t for Jason, Dick wasn’t sure if he would still be around. Jason was always good for taking Bruce’s eyes off Dick’s errors. Just like now.

 

            “What do you think you are doing, Jason?” Bruce asked coldly.

 

            “He’s been running this exercise nonstop for hours, Bruce! He’s going to drop dead if you keep running him ragged like this!” Jason argued back. “Jesus Christ, he’s only a kid!”

 

            “Again, Dick.”

 

            “Don’t, Dick.”

 

            Dick didn’t dare move. On the outside, Bruce was an ideal father-figure. He gave the boys everything they wanted: books, clothes, video games. You name it. They had (usually) three square meals a day and a warm cozy bed to fall into at the end of the day—whenever that may be. However, Bruce was cold, especially when it came to training. He was quick to punish but offered little to no praise. Nothing the boys did was ever right. Dick couldn’t count how many bruises and broken bones he had gotten over the past few years from training or just late-night patrols. No one ever paid much attention though. He was Dick Grayson, youthful ward of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. He was one of the luckiest kids alive.

 

            “Master Bruce, I hope you haven’t forgotten about the dinner with the mayor tonight.” Saved by the bell—er, butler.

 

            “Was that tonight?” Bruce asked. Alfred nodded. “Very well, then. Barbara, we can drop you off at home if you like. Boys, in bed by ten.”

 

            As Bruce went upstairs, Alfred promised the boys that dinner would be ready before their “father” left. Barbara excused herself to go upstairs and change into her street clothes. Jason pulled Dick upstairs and they hid in Jason’s room. Dick collapsed on his foster brother’s bed and closed his eyes. The air from the ceiling fan felt amazing on his sweat-soaked skin. He liked Jason’s room. It was the same size as his own, but it looked more…lived in. He had posters thumb-tacked to the wall. A shiny guitar hung over his bed and a framed picture of the two of them with Barbara sat on the nightstand. A smaller picture of Jason’s late mother was beside it. Bruce had always been funny about how the boys kept their rooms. They were supposed to keep them neat and tidy at all times but everything was to be put away out of sight. Dick hadn’t been allowed to hang his prized poster of “The Flying Graysons” in his bedroom or leave any of his textbooks laying out on his desk. Jason rebelled, like always. Dick was envious. He wished that he was brave enough to stand up to Bruce like Jason was. He felt Jason drop onto the bed beside him and heard him sigh.

 

            “You okay?”

 

            “Yeah.”

 

            “I don’t think he’s going to be happy until one of us dies,” Jason admitted. Dick opened his eyes and looked at him.

 

            “Don’t say that.”

 

            “Dick, you have to learn how to stand up to him. I’m not always going to be here to stand up for you. What are you going to do while I’m undercover on a mission or…just gone??”

 

            “You’re right,” Dick admitted. “I just…hate disappointing him. He took us both in when no one else wanted us and—and he’s Batman! One of the greatest superheroes of all time!”

 

            “Fuck Batman!” Jason snarled. “Once I’m eighteen, I’m out of here. I say you, me, and Babs just pack up and leave!”

 

            “Me too?” Dick sat up. Jason looked at him like he was crazy.

 

            “Of course. We’re brothers aren’t we, Dickie?” He laughed and ruffled Dick’s hair. He got up and went across the room to his desk and pulled a folded piece of paper out of one of the top drawers. “Look here,” he said sitting back down next to Dick. “This city’s still new but everyone thinks it’s going to be the next Silicon Valley. Crime’s on the rise though. Perfect for three awesome badass vigilantes like us.”

 

            “Jump City.” Dick read in awe. “It sounds amazing!”

 

            “It’s just too bad.”

 

            “What?”

 

            The lights flickered and died as the room became cold. Something sticky began to run down Dick’s face. When he looked back at Jason, his heart dropped. In the dim light of the window, he could see that Jason’s face was covered in blood. Dick slowly reached up and touched the sticky liquid on his face only for his fingers to come back red. He squealed and backed up against the headboard. Jason opened his mouth to speak but ash and blood poured from his lips instead. The door opened slowly and Bruce walked slowly into the room. He was still wearing his Batman uniform. Two empty dead sockets stared back at Dick from the black cowl.

 

            “It’s all your fault, Dick.” He said angrily. “The Joker kills Jason and cripples Barbara and what do you do? You run away, like a coward.”

 

            “What are you talking about?”

 

            “You’re a disappointment to the name Robin! Jason died for something, Barbara gave her legs for something but when the time came you _abandoned_ us!” Bruce spat.

 

            “No-No! I-I-I…”

 

            “Dick…” A long pale arm emerged on the floor behind Bruce, then another, before Barbara came into the room. Her face was covered with cuts and bruises and her entire bottom half was missing, leaving only a blood trail behind her. “Dick, why did you let him hurt me? Why weren’t you here to-to protect me?”

 

            “It’s not my fault! I had to leave! I…”

 

            “ _Dick_?”

 

            “Please stop!” Dick closed his eyes and began to rock on the bed as Jason grabbed his arm.

 

            “ _Dick?!_ ”

 

            “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please, just stop!”

 

            “ _Richard!_ ”

 

 

            Dick woke with a start. When he could focus, he found himself staring into a pair of terrified bright green eyes. Without uttering a word, Starfire pulled him into a warm embrace. She began to gently rock back and forth humming a quiet tune he had never heard. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the wonderful smell of Star’s jasmine perfume. She whispered sweet sounding things in Tameranian in his ear and began to run her fingers through his shoulder-length hair. Dick’s ragged breathing slowed as he finally calmed down. As he opened his eyes, he realized that Starfire wasn’t the only one startled by him. Raven, Vic, and Garfield were waiting quietly a few feet away, their faces showing both concern and pity.

 

            “Sorry,” he mumbled in embarrassment.

 

            “That sounded like one hell of a nightmare, dude,” Garfield said sitting down next to him. "You okay?"

 

            “Yeah.” He looked down at his hands so he wouldn’t have to look at them. He hoped that they wouldn’t push him to talk about his nightmare.

 

            After the debacle in Tokyo, Dick had promised himself that he would be more open and honest with the Titans. They were not only his closest friends but his family as well. Still, years of Bruce’s teaching didn’t go away so easily. He couldn’t tell them _everything_ yet. He had started small: his name. As expected, Vic and Garfield had gotten some mileage out of his name until Starfire had stepped in. She had stared them down with glowing green eyes and stated that she liked his name. The others had gotten the message loud and clear. Over the next few years, he tried to divulge more. His face, his past, his late parents. He even talked about Batman, at least a little bit. Out of respect for Bruce, he didn’t tell them about his secret identity. He also didn’t talk about Jason. That was more out of shame rather than respect. He wasn’t sure how or where to even start. It had been six years since he packed his bags and ran away from Gotham to Jump City. When he left, Bruce had not only ceased all contact with him but cut him off financially as well. Looking over at his team, Dick decided that it was worth it.

 

            “How about we take a lazy day today and skip training? We can hang out and make homemade pizza instead as long as no alarms go off.”

 

            “Really?” Garfield’s eyes went wide. “Dude, you hit your head or something?”

 

            “Shut up, man! We haven’t had a cheat day in ages!” Vic snapped elbowing the green boy in the ribs.

 

            “I’ll go to the store and get the ingredients.” Raven offered.

 

            “And I shall fetch some movies to do the binging!” Starfire exclaimed. “Richard, would you like to join me?”

 

            “Actually, I think I’m going to get some coffee and watch the news while I finish waking up.” Dick said. “See if you can scrounge up an old action movie for me though.”

 

            Once the team had dispersed, Dick went into the kitchen to put on some coffee. The clock over the stove read 10:05 AM. He had been up-all-night doing research on leads on a rumor he had heard about Slade. He must have fallen asleep on the couch at some point. He shook his head as he pulled down his favorite mug. It was large and white with a giant heart that read World’s Best Grandpa, a gift from Vic and Garfield the Christmas after they all shared their secret identities. _They didn’t have one that said leader_ , Garfield had said sadly. Dick secretly wondered if they would have gotten the grandpa mug anyway as a gag. Still, the mug was well used and very much loved. After a short debate, Dick decided to grab a crème-filled donut from a box on the counter to go with his coffee. _Today’s a good day for a lazy day_ , he thought. Sundays had always been slow crime days. While most of their villains now ranged from late-teens to elderly, everyone seemed to have things to do on Sundays. Doctor Chang had seemingly retired just last year. Mumbo Jumbo had died in a freak accident involving two playing cards and a goldfish the year before. Old Mad Mod couldn’t get around very well since his stroke back in April. Killer Moth and Kitten were (surprisingly) very devout. They spent all Sunday morning in church then spent the rest of the day at home. Everyone else was either too drunk, stoned, or hung over to bother getting out of bed let alone plan anything. Sure, some idiot might try to rob a bank or something, but it was also quick and easy work for the Titans.

 

            “Computer, turn on Channel 9,” Dick commanded as he walked back into the living room. He settled into the sofa, set his mug on the new coffee table, and was about to take a bite of his donut when a familiar face and even more familiar building flashed upon the screen. The donut slipped from his fingers and bounced on the floor as he read the headline.

 

**_Manhunt for Titan after Hall of Justice Break-In!_ **

            Dick watched in horror as Jinx’s face flashed across the screen. No…this wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening! She had promised everyone that she had turned over a new leaf. She had gone straight! Wally had assured him that he would watch her like a hawk! They had been betrayed before but it had been self-contained, never leaving Jump City. The Titans promised that they would never speak of Terra’s betrayal ever again. It never made the news let alone national headlines. This though…this would surely bring Bruce from Gotham right to their doorsteps. If he didn’t kill Dick, Clark surely would.

 

            _“Thank you all for coming,_ ” he heard Clark’s voice say from the television. Speak of the devil. “ _Yesterday afternoon at around five pm, we received notification that a member of that afternoon’s tour group had gone missing. We have now found out that that person was nonother than Jinx, a member of the Titans stationed in Keystone City. She and several unidentified persons broke into a high-security restricted area of the facility and stole several pieces of classified information from our database. As of this moment, Jinx is considered a threat and we are going to be working **closely**_ _with the Titans at their main headquarters in Jump City to capture her…”_

            Clark’s voice faded as the pressure in Dick’s chest rose. His mug of coffee laid forgotten on the coffee table as Silkie slithered over to enjoy the abandoned donut on the floor. The Justice League was coming here? Without so much as a warning? That meant the “Big Three” would be coming: Clark, Diana, and…

 

            “Fuck!”

 

 

0 O 0 O 0

 

            _“We advise everyone remain vigilant but do not, under any circumstances, approach or try to apprehend the suspects. If you have any information whatsoever, please contact the number on the JLA’s website or your local police._ ”

 

            The woman leaned forward and stared at the pale ashen face on the screen. Jinx stared back, a smirk plastered across her face. She absentmindedly brushed her right hand across her left forearm as the reporter droned on.

 

            “So, Jinny. You’ve gone and done it this time,” she murmured. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She pushed herself off the sofa and grabbed her cell phone as it buzzed. A text from her employer stared back at her.

 

            _W: Seen the news_

 

            _Of course I have._

_W: I want her found before the Justice League and their lackeys_

_W: We can’t let them try to sweep this one under the rug_

_W: Consider this your only assignment for the time being_

_Getting to work as we speak._

_Talk $$$ later._

_I’ll contact you with details._

She walked down the hallway into her bedroom and knelt beside the bed to pull out a small black case. Inside was a well-cared for black Glock and three full clips. She tossed the case onto her bed before catching sight of her face in the mirror. She ran her fingers down the long scar that marred the right side of her face.

 

            “I guess it’s time for a family reunion then, isn’t it, Sis?”


End file.
